None.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fans in computers, and more particularly to the installation and removal of fans in computer servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the field of personal computers and related components, such as servers, to include two or more fans for removing the heat from the interior of the components. Oftentimes, two or more fans are installed for purposes of redundancy in the event one fan fails.
One problem that exists is access to the fan in the server or computer when service or replacement is needed. It is known to install fans using a xe2x80x9chot tap plug.xe2x80x9d A hot tap plug is a blind mating connector wherein the electrical connection is made upon the placement of the fan or other device into its final position.
Quite often multiple servers are closely stacked in a standing server rack. There is limited space in a rack environment. Existing hot plug fans require removal of the server chassis from the rack environment and/or removal of a top cover of the server chassis to facilitate changing a hot plug fan. This is inconvenient and impractical, in addition to being time consuming. Additionally, the process of changing out a fan typically requires shutting down the device while the servicing is being conducted.
It is desirable to have an assembly adapted for the easy removal and/or installation of fans in the computer, particularly a server. It is desirable that access to the fans is convenient, practical and requires little time, even in devices which are in a rack environment. Further, it is desirable that servicing of the fans be accomplished without shutting down the server or other such device.
The present invention is an assembly adapted for the easy removal and/or installation of fans in the computer, particularly a server. The present invention provides fan access that is convenient, practical and requires little time, even in devices which are in a rack environment. Further, the present invention allows fan servicing (removal and installation) while the server or other such device continues to run without shutting the device down.
The present invention is a fan tray assembly which can be pulled out from the rear of the server without having to remove the top cover or pull the server out of the rack. Additionally, the fan tray assembly can be pulled out from the rear of the server while retaining the server""s functionality.
The fan tray assembly includes fan assembly slots, each slot for receiving a fan assembly. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, a hot tap plug is used to provide power to the fan assembly. Preferably, the fan tray assembly includes a hot tap board providing the hot tap plug with the fan assembly when the fan assembly is fully installed in the fan slot. Preferably, a power cable has a first end connected to the hot tap board and a second end connected to a system board, preferably a stationary system board. The power cable is long enough to maintain the supply of power to the hot tap board even when the fan tray assembly is fully extended.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fan assemblies are removed and installed from the sides of the fan tray assembly. Additionally, in the preferred embodiment, the placement of the fan tray assembly in the server chassis is generally centrally located with respect to the left and right sides of the server. Further, in the preferred embodiment, the fan assemblies can be removed from the fan tray assembly without extending outwardly beyond the sides of the server chassis. Thus, the required service is accomplished without any encroachment on the space above or below the server, and only access to the rear of the server is required.
Another feature of the preferred embodiment is that the fan tray assembly includes two pairs of fan assemblies, one pair accessed from the right side and one pair accessed from the left side of the fan tray assembly. The fan tray assembly is designed to allow unrestricted air flow from within the chassis with the fan tray assembly in the installed position. Additionally, the fan tray assembly permits air flow even when in the extended position. Thus, even when the fan tray assembly is in the extended position, the operating fans continue to pull the heated air out of the chassis.